


Kill la Kill AU XXXIV: New Little Sister

by Amoridere



Series: Kill la Kill Alternate Universe [6]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Human, Gen, Siblings Wanted, Toddlers, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Nui decides she wants another little sister and she will get one, be her parents ready or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill la Kill AU XXXIV: New Little Sister

Right now, I'm thinking that Nui is a moron to the highest degree and I have thus reason to think that. Apparently, to her having one little sister was not enough and it prompted her to want another one. Of course, to her, having Ryuu was fun and she wants to double said fun. Having lived with those two, I can attest that it can be fun but, right now, I do not want to have to deal with more than two delinquent little sisters or two screaming and crying babies, as we already have to deal with an age-regressed Ryuuko and she screams and cries almost every other hour.

It all started when she was at it again, asking Mom and Dad for another little sister. Mom learned to ignore it, while Dad said, "Nui, sweety, we don't know about that." As for Ryuu, she didn't really seem to care, as she wanted company besides Mom, Sunnie, and Dad to have when Mako, Nui, and I were away during the day. Of course, she could become lonely with no one to play with or to even amuse her. I suppose that is why she sleeps so much during the day and is quick to start her cries almost as soon as we enter the door. Of course, Nui isn't known for taking messages too well, then again, I chock that up to that one time she fell on her head when she was one. As far as I knew, she wouldn't think of taking matters into her hands this time. I found I was wrong.

Nui would have her way and did, using a few hairs from Mom's hairbrush and some from dad's comb, as well as various other things to bring her plans to light. The idea of her succeeding in whatever plans she may have to have another little sister is almost laughable but we weren't laughing when there was a screaming two-year old running around here. She got her wish and Ryuu got a playmate, although this playmate was a little bigger than she was. We had taken notice to said baby's presence when we heard screaming and Sunnie saying, "Who's kid is that?!" She was curled up in a corner, crying, confused, scared, and not sure what to do besides scream and flail around some more. Of course, while she looked like a two-year old at the most, age and mental wise, she was a newborn doing what newborns do, which was scream and flail around, then again, so do confused toddlers and Mom, although that is when she is more startled than confused.. To be honest, we didn't really know what to do but Mom and Dad said, "Well, she does have our genetic material and she is, by that extent, your sister, thus we would take care of and love her like we do the rest of you, however, she'll need a name."

That was hard since we couldn't think of one until Rei came up with an idea. She then asked us what our names was to see what letter wasn't used. "Okay, we have three R names, two S names, one N name, and one M name, so a new name would be pretty much from that." she said. Of course, we still couldn't come up with something from that name range, until Ryuu wrote something a on a piece of paper. It was the name "Shinseiji" and she cooed something that was more on the lines with the only thing she could think of and it was, as well, as something we agreed on. By this point, "Shinseiji" was calmed down and appeared to be sleepy, prompting one of us to pick her up. Fear and panic was replaced by sleepiness and curiousity and she didn't respond negatively to being picked up. With eyes full of question, she looked around at us and promptly reached for someone's hair, said someone's hair so happened to have been mine. She didn't know much else besides grabbing things and looking around.

I suppose I could get used to her and maybe she won't turn out too much like Ryuu or Nui.


End file.
